Gamepasses
Overview Gamepasses play a major exclusive role in Miner's haven, from poor to an explosive new adventure, there's so many powers these gamepasses contain. That is a reason why they are to be expensive. Each gamepass has different uses, and they have interesting powers. Some gamepasses have also been removed - technically not on sale anymore - as the Combat Update has officially been removed in March. Shout Colorizer The Shout Colorizer Gamepass honestly isn't anything much, but it lets you colorize your shouts. Every shout costs 40 uC (unless your have the Premium Mining Gamepass) which is pretty expensive, but reasonable. For every shout you get, you obtain a Regular Box. For every shout you make with the Shout Colorizer, you get to have an option if you want to customize the color of your shout. You get to color both the Primary part and the Secondary part (highlight). It also gives you a proof-read of your shout, which is also useful. Sword Master The Sword Master Gamepass is actually a retired gamepass pretty sick (in a good way) gamepass. You gain +3 speed an +25 health, and on the other hand, you get a free Illumina, which grants a max of +5 speed. The owners of this gamepass als get a free orb, which makes you invisible for a total of 5 seconds. Due to the Combat Update being removed, everybody owning this gamepass gets a free Vintage-tier item called the Sword Master's Spirit, which honestly isn't bad, which is the refund people have gotten, but everyone gets to keep the special perks still. Multiplayer Island The Multiplayer Island Gamepass is a retired gamepass that was somehow decided that it shouldn't be a gamepass anymore (probably due to Private Servers). Whenever you buy this gamepass, you get to create your own server with friends in it. You were also rewarded 1 Pineapple Refiner when you created the server. It is officially replaced with Private Servers now (as the reward with Private Servers is currently broken). To the owners of this gamepass, whenever they joined Miner's Haven as of now, they get 350 uC for free, following along with an Inferno Box. V.I.P Mining The V.I.P Mining Gamepass is a gamepass not so great, but still fine to use. It's worth it if you have little R$, where it's worth 75 R$. * A white VIP next to your username in chat * Spawn with a doge pet * NICE Daily Gift drops a Gold+ (+ means better) crate * NICE Better luck opening Daily Gifts * SWEET Better luck to find Regular Boxes in Regular Crates Premium Mining The Premium Mining Gamepass is a gamepass that is a tidy bit worse than Executive Mining, but others think it's better. It grants sweet perks, as it's pretty OP, worth 800 R$. * Shouts not cost 25 uC instead of 40 uC * You get 10 uC in your Daily Gift instead of 1 uC * Your main ore limit increases by 25 regardless of your level * Your character leaves a trail of small gold particles * A gold PREM next to your username in chat * SWEET Ignores items that require Research Points * EPIC 4x chance to encounter Magnificent Boxes (4/100 (1/25), but still pretty rare * UBER Every gold box you collect, you ALWAYS get a lucky clover Executive Mining The Executive Mining Gamepass is one of the most expensive things yet to occur in Miner's Haven, the Exotic-tier items in 2nd place due to uC spending at merchants. This gamepass is worth the money since the perks it gives are overpowered (as it should be if it's a lot). As it costs 3,000 R$, the perks you'll see are pretty amazing. # Up to 6 uC in daily gift # Change the Local Radio music for free, as long as you are not skipping # Your character leaves a trail of small red particles # A red EXEC next to your username in chat # SWEET Exclusive Executive Crate in Daily Gift, chance to drop Inferno + gives randomized weapon (2 if 2nd Gift) # SICK 1 free Inferno Box in Daily Gift (2 if 2nd Gift) # UBER 1 free Vintage-tier & Collectible-tier items (Executive Pillars & Executive Infuser) # FIREY 5 free Inferno Boxes when you first buy Executive Mining Tips * It is best to use the Executive Pillars in a setup with 1 to 4 ore (2 to 4 if from replicator from 1 ore), but can still be used in big setups, especially if schrodingers are in the setup * It is best to wait when some gamepasses are on sale - especially stacking Premium & Executive Mining. * When unboxing, make sure you have lucky clovers in Unreal & Inferno boxes, and if you have Twitch Coins, use them in Lucky Unreal or Inferno Boxes. Trivia * Gamepasses usually go on sale at special events, most of the time. * If you have VIP and you buy Premium, it will always be PREM, while buying Executive mining replaced them both with EXEC, as there is no way to switch them. * If you have the golden Premium particles, they will be replaced with red Executive particles, as there is no way to switch them.